A Shattered Peace
by Maplefire
Summary: Banished from Oakclan, and unwilling to join Willowclan, Starclan has given Fawnspring and her clanmates the nod to walk as their own clan. With threats on all sides, Mapleclan must now face weather and foe alike if it is to grow its roots among the three great ones of the forest. [first story, input & reviews welcome!]
1. Allegiances & Prologue: It All Begins

_Oak. Willow. Birch.__  
__But as tensions rise, another shall plant its roots and conquer the darkness with light…_  
_**Allegiances**_  
**Oakclan**  
_**Leader:**_ Foxstar –red-brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
_**Deputy:**_ Nightclaw – dark grey tabby tom with piercing green eyes, apprentice, Pinepaw  
_**Medicine Cat:**_ Sloefur – black tom-cat with amber eyes

_**Warriors:**_  
Heavyclaw – thickset dark-brown tabby tom, apprentice, Greypaw  
Stonefoot – blue-grey tom-cat with green eyes, apprentice, Rockpaw  
Ratscar – small light-grey tom-cat, former rogue  
Swallowtail – golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Flamefoot – small ginger she-cat  
Leopardpelt – long-legged golden tabby she-cat with darker stripes, apprentice, Birdpaw  
Smokefur – black tom-cat, apprentice, Sootpaw  
Eagletail – dark brown tabby she-cat, apprentice, Cedarpaw  
Darkwhisker – black tom-cat with blue eyes, apprentice, Sleetpaw  
Barkfang – light brown tabby she-cat  
Shredclaw – jet black tom-cat with amber eyes  
Troutfur – blue-grey she-cat  
Mothflight – pretty calico she-cat with blue eyes and a sweeping tail  
Oakfall – small golden tabby tom-cat with green eyes  
Dappleleaf – tortoise-shell and white she-cat

_**Queens:**_  
Goldentail – large ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Rainkit, Rushkit and Larkkit)  
Wildfur – golden tabby she-cat  
Dawnbreeze – small black and white she-cat

_**Apprentices:**_  
Pinepaw – blue-grey tom-cat with amber eyes  
Greypaw – small light-grey tabby she-cat  
Rockpaw – black tom  
Birdpaw – light-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Sootpaw – dark grey tom  
Cedarpaw – cream and white tom-cat  
Sleetpaw – silver tabby tom-cat with a white underbelly

_**Elders:**_  
Birchbark – dark brown tabby tom  
Frostwind – white she-cat with ginger specks  
Thistlepelt – black and white tom-cat  
Longstrike – black she-cat with amber eyes

**Willowclan**  
_**Leader:**_ Finchstar – small golden tabby she-cat with green eyes  
_**Deputy:**_ Sparksong – pretty silver-grey she-cat with blue eyes and a busy tail  
_**Medicine Cat:**_ Breezefall – blue-grey tom-cat, blind in one eye

_**Warriors:**_  
Buzzardtail – dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes, apprentice, Streampaw  
Boulderclaw – blue-grey tom-cat  
Ambereye – white she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye, apprentice, Brightpaw  
Mousetail – small grey tom-cat  
Cedarspring – brown tabby tom-cat, apprentice, Otterpaw  
Rockfall – black tom-cat with green eyes  
Rowanfur – black tom-cat with blue eyes  
Stumpytail – small light brown tom-cat  
Icedrop – white she-cat, apprentice, Flowerpaw

_**Queens:**_  
Poppystem – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Marshkit and Lilykit)  
Applefur – long-furred ginger she-cat

_**Apprentices:**_  
Streampaw – silver tabby she-cat  
Brightpaw – ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Otterpaw – dark brown tabby tom  
Flowerpaw – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_**Elders:**_  
Songheart – ginger and white she-cat  
Kinkfur - dark brown tom  
Mumblefoot – long-furred black tom

**Birchclan**  
_**Leader:**_ Beechstar – large dark-brown tom-cat with amber eyes  
_**Deputy:**_ Berryleaf – cream and white she-cat with blue eyes  
_**Medicine Cat:**_ Fernleaf – grey tabby she-cat  
_**Apprentice:**_ Splashpaw – light grey and white she-cat

_**Warriors:**_  
Nettlefur – black she-cat with amber eyes  
Skyheart – blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Talonclaw – dark brown tabby tom  
Frogleap – small black and white tom-cat  
Blackclaw – black tomcat, apprentice, Shimmerpaw  
Heronclaw – grey tom-cat with amber eyes, apprentice, Mothpaw  
Dewmist – black she-cat with green eyes, apprentice, Redpaw  
Leaftail – light brown tom-cat with green eyes  
Sunfall – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice, Swiftpaw  
Blazepelt – ginger tom-cat  
Smallfoot – black and white she-cat

_**Queens:**_  
Bramblefur – dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Leopardspots – ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Mosskit and Vinekit)

_**Apprentices:**_  
Redpaw – ginger tom-cat with blue eyes  
Shimmerpaw – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Russetpaw – ginger and white she-cat  
Swiftpaw – ginger and white tom-cat

_**Elders:**_  
Ravenfur – black tom-cat  
Foxclaw – ginger tom-cat with green eyes  
Oakclaw – dark brown tabby tom

**Mapleclan**  
_**Leader:**___Hawkstar – small dark-brown tabby tom with blue eyes, apprentice, Reedpaw  
_**Deputy:**_ Hailstorm – large white tom-cat with green eyes  
_**Medicine Cat:**_ Lakeshine – small silver she-cat with green eyes

_**Warriors:**_  
Fawnspring – pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail, apprentice, Whitepaw  
Owlflight – light brown tabby tom-cat  
Birdleap – dark brown tom  
Ripplefur – small blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Pebblefur – pale-grey tom-cat with green eyes

_**Queens:**_  
Mistyfur – long-legged silver tabby she-cat (mother to Silverkit)

_**Apprentices:**_  
Reedpaw – red-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly  
Whitepaw – white she-cat with a green eye and a blue eye

**PROLOGUE**

The young she-cat hid in the thick ferns outside the one place she had called home for many moons, praying to Starclan that the sweet leaves would mask her scent and the dark shadows of the forest would conceal her pale-grey fur. Only a few tail-lengths in front of her stood two powerful, solemn warriors, barricading the entrance to camp. Guards, watching for intruders and enemies alike; they had made her feel safe and secure as a kit and apprentice, but now, she was on the outside looking in. Foxstar had given her her label and the two guards in front of her would attack unhesitantly at her appearance. What had happened – that was a question that was too complicated for even her witty mind to process, and she only silently placed her trust in the cats that had accompanied her to their abandoned, isolated corner, trusting, hoping that they would escape what would surely be the greatest danger on her life.

She had been a loyal Oakclan cat, clan-born through and through, and a capable warrior that had worked hard in all of her apprentice days and continued to fight and defend her clan. Until, until she supposed, that fateful day where Foxstar and Nightclaw – ah yes, that Nightclaw with his menacing, cold eyes, deemed that she had been a traitor and risked the lives of her clan-mates in favour of the opposition.

But she hadn't, and neither had Hawktalon, or Reedpaw, or Owlflight or Ripplefur….

Sighing, Fawnspring slithered out of the ferns and sprinted off into the shadows until she reached the outskirts of Oakclan borders, where familiar scents would offer her more comfort than the sight of the guards she was once proud to call clan-mates. Cats that she had at one time admired, who she would have defended with her life and heart and thought. Now, they were just a bitter echo of the past, a past that she fought to let go of.

"Hawktalon," she called, as a small tabby tom emerged from the shadows of what she would now call home. "How goes the dens?"

"Come see," Hawktalon meowed in reply. "But I suppose I'll let you catch your breath first." He waited patiently for Fawnspring to join him before both cats headed even further away from the camp they once knew.

"Who guards today?" Hawktalon inquired, although they already knew the most important answer – none of their friends, no one they wanted to see.

"Ratscar and Stonefoot," Fawnspring replied, looking over sadly at the bright-eyed tabby tom that had trained with her as apprentices. His dark tabby fur had lost its natural shine from the hardships of the half-moon since their exile, but his eyes were still bold, fierce and confident as ever.

"Tell the others to stay clear – if anything, those two cats would for sure be the first to unsheathe their claws."

If it had been Hailstorm or Dappleleaf, Fawnspring would have been greeted by a cautious welcome, cautious to avoid the eye of Foxstar, Nightclaw and all the other cats that despised Fawnspring's name.

If Hailstorm was guarding, she could have asked him for some of Lakeshine's travelling herbs to help Mistyfur recover her strength and poppy seeds to dull the pain of losing yet another kit. At least she had Silverkit, who was rapidly getting old enough to fend for herself, to be an apprentice. If Foxstar would recognize her, that was. If they could ever go back to being clan cats - and more importantly, if Fawnspring ever, even wanted to.

Deep in her heart, she knew that calling it unexpected was doing the whole flurry of events injustice, for it was a great divide just waiting to happen. Ever since Foxstar became leader - or perhaps after that, perhaps it was after the wise Halfshade took leave to join the ranks of the stars, that things took a downward tumble. Nightclaw had been appointed deputy on what seemed to her based on sheer prowess in battle and a sprinkle of compliments from his loyal friends and followers. It was after the appointment of Mapleclan's latest deputy that tensions crept higher and higher until it could not be contained behind the pretence of living as one clan. With her now – there were cats like Hawktalon, who had trained under the skilled mentorship of Stormcloud, Fawnspring's own father. In refusing to stand by Foxstar's cold, unforgiving rule and unnecessary cruelty towards Willowclan in their weakest moments - they were banished by his most senior warriors to the outskirts and beyond of Oakclan territory.

Of course, not all was lost, for there were friends inside camp that Fawnspring refused to part with – and they hadn't forgotten about their banished clan-mates either. Some were with a heavy heart, waiting patiently for everyone to reunite, or perhaps just a chance to reconnect, to heart some murmur in the wind that the banished cats were safe and well. Although she had escaped harm's way, partially due to the aid of the few friends she treasured in Oakclan, she was far from safe. Not yet, but she was a strong and quick-thinking warrior, and along with the pawful of cats that she now called her clan-mates, she would make it out of this. Alive and well.

In allowing her thoughts to flow back to her friends that called Oakclan home, she thought of Lakeshine, the pretty medicine cat apprentice, who had been sneaking them herbs via Oakfall or Hailstorm on Hawktalon's call, and both warriors had spared them the occasional mouse or two when it was sure to go unnoticed. It had worked for a half-moon, but how much longer could they go on like this?

With a sharp jab to her side courtesy of Hawktalon's paw, she chased her own thoughts away and focused on what was right ahead of them. "Look, it's almost done," Hawktalon meowed, unable to hide the weariness in his voice as he pointed to the half complete patching of the second make-shift den.

"Today's the first day that everyone will be able to sleep with a full belly since, since, you know," Ripplefur, her small blue-grey friend added in assurance. Bits and pieces of dirty moss was still clinging to her long dark fur, and it was obvious that she was key to building these makeshift dens.

Of course Fawnspring knew of that fated day lingered in the minds of every cat, but it also ignited a flame in them, that unified them and their beliefs.

Foxstar had taken three quarters of Oakclan to meet Willowclan at the border that joined the two by the lake. On his command, Oakclan warriors had stormed past a whole Willowclan patrol, leaving Thrushwing and Ryepaw dead on their own territory. Why it wasn't disloyalty to Oakclan when it was abiding by the warrior code and Starclan above all. They, Oakclan had been part of the invasion, a carefully planned invasion that aimed to diminish the presence of Willowclan right when they were battling illness and prone to attack. It had been clear, for Nightclaw had made no hesitation to hide his ambitious and cold desires for power. Together with Foxstar, they had every intent to head straight for Willowclan camp, and any cat like Fawnspring herself, who had refused to participate in the horrid bloodshed, were labeled as disloyal traitors and subsequently banished to the outskirts to fend for themselves.

Who knew what would have happened to Willowclan if Hawktalon and Owlflight hadn't managed to slip away from the battle to alert Finchstar and the rest of Willowclan in the depth of Willowclan territory? Worse things would have happened if Finchstar, alongside Hawktalon, didn't rally the Willowclan cats and prevented the battle from being brought to the center of camp and destroying the heart of the clan that was supposed to - to always be.

Hawktalon and Owlflight had fought bravely among Willowclan cats, while Fawnspring, Pebblefur and Birdleap had blockaded and pulled Oakclan cats away from the midst of battle. She knew that in their minds, some held more than a little hesitation as well - for they gladly withdrew when they saw their clan-mates fighting for another clan. Others of course, like Ratscar and Stonefoot and Troutfur, had been instrumental in both planning the attack and chasing Fawnspring away in the aftermath. In that battle, Finchstar had fallen cold and risen three times, losing three lives that day and Fawnspring could still feel her own scars beneath her thick grey pelt, but they had saved Willowclan, for Starclan always meant for there to be three clans in the forest.

Except now, banished from their own clan, and knowing that Willowclan was not to be their fate, Fawnspring and the cats beside her had to pay the price. Fawnspring looked around at the handful of cats that she could call her clanmates without a clan. Hawktalon, her best friend, Owlflight, who had saved Willowclan with his speedy paws, Birdleap, Pebblefur, who had fought by her side on that fateful day. Those were the cats that had allied themselves with Willowclan. But that wasn't all; there was also Reedpaw, Hawktalon's loyal apprentice that had chosen his mentor over his clan. There was her friend Ripplefur, whom Nightclaw had teased relentlessly for her past. Kittypet, soft little kittypet, they had called her, because Flowertail had found her as a kit near the twoleg nests on the far side of Oakclan borders. And then there was Mistyfur and her kits, which Nightclaw renounced as half-clan traitors because she didn't share the details regarding the father of her kits.

And of course, how could she forget little Whitepaw, the snow-white apprentice that Fawnspring was unofficially mentoring now that Foxstar had assessed her injury and cast her aside.

"Everyone has a nest to sleep in at night, and we're finally not behind on hunting," Hawktalon meowed. "Maybe we'll be okay."

Fawnspring licked Hawktalon's shoulder affectionately. He was right, they could survive like this. But his eyes betrayed his thoughts that so closely mirrored her own – _this was not what Starclan wanted, this was not meant to be. They had greater lives to live._


	2. Chapter 1: Where did they go?

Fawnspring sat atop the grassy hill, digging her claws into the hardened dirt beneath her claws and feeling the cold seep into her paw pads. She was technically standing guard, but deep inside, she knew that there was no real point. If Oakclan wanted to attack, they would sweep through the little makeshift camp with ease. The only protection for her was that as cold-hearted and cruel as her former clan-mates were, few would actually be willing to set a paw on the clan-mates they had once fought beside, slept beside and lived with from dawn to sun-down. Nightclaw would – she envisioned him right now, slithering his way through her former camp like he was the true leader, the one in control. She imagined his menacing words, coated with a sugar sweet tone that made her shiver with unease.

_Now's the perfect time to attack those traitors. Those ones, and the Willowclan ones too, haven't you heard of kill two birds with one stone? Hey little apprentice, wouldn't you like to sharpen your claws by digging them into your enemies?_

Yes, it would be no surprise to her if Nightclaw was doing just that right now - and there was no one in Oakclan to stop him. Because, well, as chilling as it was to admit it, he could get away with it, perhaps with all of his manipulative tactics, and plus whatever he managed to pull out of his hate-filled mind and dark, emotionless heart. For some cats, all there was to this world was perhaps greed, power, and control. Control and influence gave him the ability to rule, to dominate, but as an Oakclan cat, did the warrior code really have no impact on the way he lived?

She was suddenly alerted of a nearby scent that only grew stronger in the next few heartbeats, and was soon followed by the soft thumping of pawsteps. _Owlflight! No other cat would be that fast!_ Fawnspring turned in his direction, and flicked her ears in greeting to the light brown tabby. "Why so fast?" she meowed teasingly, knowing that Owlflight was naturally quick on his paws – there was no slowing down for him, ever, really. It was his speedy paws and Hawktalon's speedy thoughts that had prevented their efforts – and in turn, Willowclan, from falling through the cracks and down into disaster.

Her fellow clan-mate, and yes, she would call him that for now – and forever more, seemed uncertain, hesitant, but as she tried to catch a whiff of fear, perhaps hinting at the sight of danger, she found none.

"Come on, furball, mouse got your tongue?" Fawnspring pressed onwards.

The words seemed to tumble out of the tabby warrior's mouth. "We bumped into Finchstar! She's with 2 or 3 other Willowclan warriors, down by the lake. Streampaw's there too, you remember Streampaw, don't you?" He spoke fast, and Fawnspring could sense just a hint of urgency in his voice.

She nodded. Of course she remembered the silver apprentice, the one that she had pried from Stonefoot's claws just before he gathered enough momentum to toss her away. The young apprentice looked barely 6 moons of age, and needless to say, had very little knowledge of any kind of fighting tactics. Just someone caught in the middle of something bigger than herself, in the wrong place at the wrong time. But if she was with Finchstar, then that must mean that she survived. "She's better, I hope," Fawnspring meowed in response.

"Looked fine to me," Owlflight reassured her. "But listen. Finchstar's here for Hawktalon. She's waiting by the lake to talk to him."

"Hawktalon? What does Finchstar want?" Fawnspring could feel her fur bristle with unease and she forced it to lie flat again. They hadn't heard a word from Finchstar since the day they fought together in Willowclan territory and Hawktalon rejected her offer to join Willowclan. She had surely meant it with good intentions – and if Fawnspring had to choose, why, she would choose Willowclan over Oakclan any day. Even if she was to be assigned to apprentice duties for the rest of her life, she would gladly choose that over the Oakclan path! _If she had to choose, that was. But she didn't._ It was true, Willowclan needed warriors, perhaps more than ever now, after losing so many cats in the horrid, undeserved battle with Oakclan, and it was also true that Fawnspring could fit in nicely and live peacefully, with cats that she might one day call her clan-mates not by grouping but also by loyalty and love.

But no, if she were to follow her heart, she sensed another calling, one that would perhaps carve out a new path, for her and those around her, one that had the power to change the shape of the clans forever. She was not inclined to subject herself to be tossed between clans, not finding one that she belonged in - as welcoming as Finchstar was, and as accepting as her clan-mates might be, Fawnspring knew that while Willowclan was a safe place for her to stay, it was not _home._

So why was Finchstar here now, and what was she going to do? She could say with confidence that Hawktalon would not back out of the answer he had given her previously – and seeing that Streampaw was fine, she felt it was safe to assume that the rest of the clan was too. So why – and what beckoned Finchstar over to them, when it was obviously risking further danger for her and her clan-mates, danger that Willowclan was unprepared to face so soon after the narrow backfire of the first.

"Something about a message," Owlflight meowed vaguely. Sensing her concern, he added, "But she understands that we're not Willowclan warriors. I think she's here to help."

Help? She reckoned it was possible – more than a moon had passed since the day of the battle, and they hadn't heart from Willowclan since that same day, but maybe not all was lost. Not all was lost for her, nor for Willowclan. Obviously, they had a lot of rebuilding to do, injuries to tend to, patrols to manage, kits to feed, dead cats to mourn - not that they would ever fully stop mourning for the loss of their clan-mates. It was arguably harder to rebuild a clan than it was for Fawnspring and her clan-mates to rebuild their dens and spirits. Here they were, able warriors – some of the most talented in their clan, each of whom was more than capable of caring for themselves. Finchstar, however, had elders and kits and the sick to fret about. Together with Owlflight, she bounded down the hill and across the path that led to their two make-shift dens. Whitepaw was at the entrance, wrestling playfully with Silverkit over a ball of moss, while Reedpaw watched, seemingly annoyed at the two.

"I'll never get-get the dens cleaned if you two don't straighten up, don't make me fight for- oh, hi Fawnspring!" The young red-brown apprentice nodded to her and Owlflight. While Reedpaw diverted his focus over to her, Fawnspring couldn't help but flick her ears in both amusement and greeting as Whitepaw and Silverkit restarted their wrestling match and tumbled forward in a mix of paws and tails.

"Looks like you lost here," Fawnspring pointed out, unable to refrain from encouraging the mischief that was seemingly the source of grief for Hawktalon's apprentice.

"Whitepaw was supposed to _help_ me clean the dens!" Reedpaw retorted in cheerful protest. "Shouldn't you be the one to tell her that - you're her mentor, after all!"

Fawnspring flicked her tail over Reedpaw's ears and gave a half-hearted shrug. "Looks like your mentor did a good job of teaching you to clean them, so that should be good enough! But just one question - where exactly is he?"

Reedpaw looked around, and Fawnspring let her gaze follow Reedpaw's as they swept camp for a sight or sniff of Hawktalon's scent.

"Nope, nothing, still sleeping, I bet!" Reedpaw meowed, sounding like he had just admirably answered a question right. "Come on, I think I know where he might be!"

Fawnspring let out a soft purr as her eyes met Owlflight's for a heartbeat before they followed the still energized apprentice. Despite the harsh living conditions, Reedpaw had lost little of his enthusiasm and cheerful nature - and it made Fawnspring look forward to the day where they could settle into their new home.

"Over here!" The red-brown apprentice disappeared into the larger den and Fawnspring followed him moments later. Indeed, there was Hawktalon, curled up cosily in a mossy nest in the corner. "Well, aren't the roles switched today! Aren't mentors supposed to be catching their apprentices taking too many breaks, and not the other way around?"

"Hey, but you did say that he taught me how to clean dens – instead of wrestling with all the moss we have!" Having poked fun at Hawktalon just moments before didn't deter Reedpaw from jumping back over defensively now.

"Wake up, furball!" Owlflight didn't hesitate to poke at Hawktalon's pelt, and the dark brown tabby jumped to his paws in alarm.

"No one's taking a break, okay!" Hawktalon meowed in his own defense now. "I know you guys seem to have a great time poking fun at each other - but did you really have to do it in front of a poor sleeping cat?" He looked over at Owlflight. "And you, you seem to be poking with more than just words!"

"Says the one that's snoring away while his apprentice is cleaning dens," Owlflight pointed out. "Finchstar's looking for you, by the lake, you better go now." They had walked away from the dens out into the centre of camp, where it was still relatively silent if not for the cheerful play-fighting of Whitepaw and Silverpaw.

Hawktalon looked out into the distance, as if he was catching sight of something that made itself visible to him alone, and when he meowed, it was with a confidence that came with his more serious moments. "I know," he meowed, looking back again at his clan-mates now. His eyes flashed with a calming certainty, almost as if he was sure of what the Willowclan leader wanted, even though realistically, he had been snoozing away in the dens, seemingly oblivious to anything other than his own sweet dreams just moments before.

"I want you to come with me," he told Owlflight. "And you too, Fawnspring," flicking her shoulder with the tip of his tail."I know," Hawktalon meowed, his voice confident, almost as if he was sure of what the Willowclan leader wanted. "I want you to come with me," he told Owlflight. "And you too, Fawnspring," flicking her shoulder with the tip of his tail.

"Reedpaw!" he called out once more, this time with a lighter tone. "No trouble making when I'm gone, and that goes for Whitepaw too! I'm checking dens extra carefully when I get back!"

"By checking, you mean making a nest in there and testing it out some more, don't you?" Fawnspring whispered in his ear in a soft tone that was inaudible to his apprentice.

"Maybe I will - but you definitely should. You must have been up all night standing guard – and that's the second night in the last four that you've done this!"

How easily he switched from playful teasing to serious duties to genuine concern for her, and how they were all flavourfully blended into his personality and entwined in his words and thoughts made Fawnspring's heart flutter…just a little.

Without another second of delay – for they had allowed many seconds and heartbeats to pass already, they headed down towards the lake, from which they had already been relatively close. If Finchstar had been so determined to come see Hawktalon before even the dawn patrol returned, then surely their finding the looked for cat still sleeping could pass off as marginally acceptable. But not for long - for if Finchstar had indeed been true to her words and had come not to seek help, but to give it – and Fawnspring trusted her to have spoken the truth, then it was best to reduce the waiting attached to their meeting. Postponing meant a greater chance of getting noticed by unwanted eyes, of being attacked by blood-thirsty claws, and Fawnspring would not subject Finchstar to such when she was on the receiving end of the favour. She chased after Hawktalon, who was now racing through the forested path with tireless energy in his light bounces, and Owlflight, who was faster still. Up ahead, she was beginning to taste traces of Willowclan in the air, and it wasn't long before the small golden tabby was within view.

Finchstar was not a big cat – in fact, she was perhaps only the size of an overgrown apprentice even though her age suggested that there would be no more growing to be had, physically anyway. Beside her, Hawktalon's small frame seemed to double in size, but Finchstar had an elegance to her approach and manner that gave her the appearance of being tall and powerful.

"Finchstar," Hawktalon meowed, dipping his head to the leader in acknowledgement. "I hope Willowclan is recovering well. We too have not forgotten about Ryepaw and Thrushwing; they shouldn't have died."

Fawnspring looked at her tabby friend, a hint of pride flashing in her blue eyes. Spoke like a true warrior, that Hawktalon did.

Finchstar, much to Hawktalon's surprise, returned his gesture with a slight dip of her head, perhaps showing more respect than what would have been expected from a leader to a cat basically in exile. "Willowclan is well. And I have a message to share on behalf of my clan, and Starclan." She looked up at the sky, as if she was hoping to catch a glimpse of starlight and her warrior ancestors, but was only met by the rising sun in the midst of dawn.

Turning her eyes back down to sweep over Fawnspring and Owlflight, she finally paused at Hawktalon and spoke slowly, but with a calmness and certainty that did not make Fawnspring question her words. "Before Foxstar attacked." Her voice carried a natural sternness here, and Fawnspring was caught a little bit by surprise as Finchstar opened her greeting with mention of the joint pain that they suffered.

"I was haunted by dreams of being chased down by a fox…and I wasn't a cat, but a finch." _A finch…for finchstar._

"The fox was faster, always faster - and he closed the gap between us until I could hear the faint clicking of teeth in the distance and feel its horridly warm breath ruffling my feathers. I reached out to fly, but my wings never took off."

She paused here and sighed softly. "My warrior name -"

It hadn't been long since Finchstar was made leader of Willowclan, Fawnspring had noticed. But yet here she was, already short three of the nine lives that she had gotten.

"My warrior name was Finchleap. Ironic, because birds fly, but even as a warrior, I never did. Except this time it was different – because every time, every dream where it closed in to devour me, I was carried away in the talons of a hawk."

_Finchstar's dream…where she wasn't able to fly. That was Finchleap, and talons of a hawk were of course, her friend Hawktalon! He carried her away from the dangers of the fox, and they - they soared the skies together!_

She looked over at Hawktalon's response to the dream, and was conflicted, both happy and nervous at the sight of confirmation that Hawktalon did in fact know what Finchstar was referring to. Had they….were they sharing, taking part in each other's dreams? And was it for the good of the clan – both Willowclan and hers, or…was it something personal that she had no right to pry at, and as such, was blind to its existence.

Hawktalon met Finchstar's gaze with steadiness. It was the same dream, except in his, he played the hawk, soaring through the skies, powered by his own determination to protect those that he loved, and the warrior code that he was most loyal to. Every time, he was sent forward on the same path, unchanging despite how hard he tried to steer himself away. He would dive downwards, his eyes and thoughts focused on the head of the fox, and every time he would point forward with his sharp beak, ready to attack its head, he would be driven elsewhere, to carry off the finch to safety. When he did, the fox disappeared, and he was tossed back into the four-pawed world he lived in.

"My dreams coincide with yours," Hawktalon told her. "But if I was the hawk, and you were the finch, that would mean, the fox was…" he paused, for they all knew that the fox, the predator in the dream had been the aggressive Oakclan leader." But if that is what you came to talk to me about, then that's it. The battle is over, so it has been fulfilled, thank Starclan."

"That's not all," a deep voice came from behind Finchstar. "You have to tell them the rest." A blue-grey tom-cat stepped out from Finchstar's patrol of warriors, and fixed his one good eye on Hawktalon. He too dipped his head, as was customary of a warrior to a leader. Except Hawktalon was no leader, and Breezefall was a medicine cat, and perhaps the oldest and wisest that walked with the clans at the moment.

"You are young, but you have a great destiny ahead of you," Breezefall warned, his voice confident and firm, as if he was speaking for not only himself but the stars that sprinkled the sky at night. "If only you had the confidence and faith to accept it. Your clanmates will depend on you in a greater way than ever before. You must rise, and shine, like the leaves of maple in leaf-fall."

Fawnspring couldn't help but notice that Hawktalon looked a little uneasy as he listened to Owlflight's words. It was almost as if he was being pushed out of his usual carefree world of laughs and teases, into something that was greater than himself.

_I have the power to change the shape of the clans, the paths of my clan-mates - and I only have to choose to do so. _

Although he held a fierce, unwavering desire to help he and his remaining clan-mates escape from the dirty claws of Oakclan, he had admittedly failed to fully consider the consequences of this whole turn of events. Could it really be - would Starclan allow it, or rather, was it their wish, and out of every cat in every generation, the responsibility fell on him?

Trying to conceal his concerns, he meowed, "Last night, I had…I had another dream. I'm pretty sure I was still in it when Owlflight alerted me of your visit. Could it be what Breezefall is talking about?"

The dream he had just awoken from was still as bright as day in his mind, its memories vivid and intricate. He was still a hawk, but this time, completely alone. The scent of his clan-mates loomed in front of his nose, as if he was breathing in their fur. First it was Hailstorm, and then Ripplefall, and then Pebblestep, Fawnspring, Owlflight, and finally, Reedpaw, their scents so strong that it almost suffocated him. He called out to them, but it just kept fading in and out, rotating between every cat, but always out of reach when he stretched out his claws to feel the warmth of their pelts. Finally, exhausted, he landed the tallest branch of a giant maple tree, and there, he could see with his hawk eyes, his clan-mates, all waiting, as if they were eagerly awaiting an important message. It wasn't just his clan-mates though…in the distance; he could sense the mixed flurry of scents, from all the clans, all the cats he had ever known. Except they were sitting at the roots, and he was at the top, forever out of reach. He tried to swerve down to meet them, but he was always kept at a distance, clinging tightly to the branch on which he rested.

"Last night, I was following the scents of my clan-mates, except they were out of sight until, until I landed on a maple tree, and then underneath me, were all the clans," he told Breezefall, but his eyes were focused on Finchstar. Surely she didn't share the same dream, so what would she think of his?

"The tree you were on. Did you notice anything special about it? Like perhaps it was on the peninsula?"

Hawktalon closed his eyes, trying to jolt his memory. He only knew of one peninsula, and that was one of great importance. The tree he was on - if it was one of the trees on the peninsula, well, he knew from his first gathering exactly who those trees were reserved for. Did he really belong there? Was that what Starclan was telling him to do, setting that path for him to follow?

"I dreamt that I had taken Willowclan to the gathering, and all three leaders were there." Finchstar continued. "But no one said a word, nothing at all, until a hawk landed between Foxstar and myself. It was a giant hawk, the biggest I had ever seen. And then I woke up. Something told me, that it was the same hawk from the battles. Remember that."

"Thank you, Finchstar," Hawktalon stuttered, his mind still lost in his dreams. If Finchstar had a similar dream, then Willowclan must know as well. He wondered if this meant that something connected their paths, and if Willowclan shaped his destiny. But if it was indeed him on top of the great tree, and if he had been with Foxstar and Finchstar herself, then wouldn't that make him one of them? He mouthed it, but had not the pride to assume it was given and true. _A leader…him? To stand amongst the other leaders of the forest, between who was now his greatest ally, and his greatest foe._

"I appreciate you coming so far to tell me this, I think I understand now," he added, solemnly looking at the group of Willowclan cats that had journeyed for the simple purpose of sharing his prophecy with him. And then, and then he looked at his clanmates, the cats that for the past moon, had unwaveringly, followed him, entrusting him with their duties, and in turn, their lives and his heart filled with nothing less than love, a desire to protect, which in turn, built up into hope for the future, for their future. They would rise from their current state of both abandonment and exile, and they would walk among the other clans as equals, to be admired, feared and respected.

Hawktalon longed to open his mouth to speak – to cry out to his clan-mates and ramble onward about their plans and future together, but Finchstar cut him off. "Then Starclan will light your path always, the path of you, and your clan." Her meow was proud, but also had a soft, gentle ton as she cast a soft gaze on the small group of warriors that had accompanied Hawktalon, before resting her eyes on Hawktalon himself. _She had said it, before he had a chance to, but what he would fight and protect with all his heart and mind and strength….his clan._

"These are my warriors; this is Rowanfur," Finchstar added, a strange warmness in her voice. "And this is Buzzardtail, Streampaw's mentor." She moved aside and pointed to each of the cats with a flick of her tail. Rowanfur was a small black tom-cat with sleek black fur and bright eyes, but Fawnspring could see that underneath his dark pelt remained remnants of the scars from the battle that almost drove of his clan. Of course, behind that, behind even his lean built and fighting spirit, were the longer-lasting scars on his heart. Beside Rowanfur stood Buzzardtail, a dark tabby with thick grey fur that resembled a rain-cloud. He was significantly larger than Rowanfur, and seemed to tower over him in both appearance and experience. Finchstar, compared to the big-built Rowanfur, was like an apprentice, but the elegant and powerful leader had an aura of strength, a way of looking tall that came from skilled leadership and overcoming Willowclan's many hardships in what was just the few moons of leadership she had under her pelt.

And behind Rowanfur, was of course, Streampaw, who now bounded forward. "Finchstar tells me that you'll be a great leader," she meowed, with all the excitement and none of the fear that Hawktalon felt. "I hope to see you at all the gatherings! You remember me, don't you? Breezefall tells me that you saved my life that day, and now I'm going to help you in return! I've even learned -"

"We're here to help," Buzzardtail meowed, cutting off his eager apprentice with a sweep of his tail. "Finchstar said that you might need a couple extra warriors in case…in case Foxstar decides that he doesn't want to let you go."

"If Starclan really appointed Hawktalon as leader as you claim," Birdleap countered, "Then we don't need your warriors, Finchstar. He will lead us."

"No Birdleap," Hawktalon stopped him. "This is not the time for foolish clan rivalry. Save your strength to ward off any threats that Oakclan may pose. My clanmates and I will be grateful for the help of your warriors, and we will ensure that they return to Willowclan safely."

Why, these Willowclan warriors were more certain about his future – and the future of his clan-mates more so than him, and the thought both relieved him and scared him at the same time, much like every event that had happened thus far. Finchstar had brought the right warriors for this mission then - although in reality, she had no obligation to bring any. But here they were, and as with Birdleap, they seemed to have forgotten – or he supposed in the case of Willowclan - were unaware of how few warriors had in fact followed them out into exile. Not enough to form a clan, that was for sure, and even if he found the right cat to be his deputy, they still had no medicine cat, and not enough paws to fend off an Oakclan invasion.

"Very well," Finchstar replied, but not before sending a sharp look in Birdleap's direction. "I give you permission to command my warriors until sundown tomorrow, at which time I expect them to return to Willowclan duties. I will see you at the next gathering, remember where my warriors' loyalties lie, and may Starclan guide your path."

Finchstar's parting words were curt, formal and dignified. She had finished her instructions in one heartbeat, and by the next, she was already a tail-length away, heading swiftly back towards Willowclan territory without another nod or gesture. She had done what she had to, what she felt was right in Starclan's eyes, and to do more, was to question Hawktalon's own leadership abilities and stir trouble for Oakclan, an enemy too close for comfort.

_Thank you, Finchstar! But now it's time for me to practice my leadership…Ow! Who poked me?!_

Hawktalon turned to face Breezefall. The blue-grey tom-cat was getting old in years, and although he often moved with the speed and grace of a young cat, it was times like these that his one good eye reflected the toll of the years, and he seemed to stagger. But stubbornness was written from his tail-tip to his whiskers, and Hawktalon knew that the elderly medicine-cat would serve his clan to his very last breath. But it was time, soon he would have to consider taking on an apprentice.

"You have a spirit as strong as a hawk, stronger even, and the potential higher than the highest tree, but now you must walk that path and follow your fate, young one," he meowed in an eerie whisper loud enough for just Hawktalon to hear. He touched noses with the young – hopefully, potential leader, except it was more of a jab, catching Hawktalon by surprise once again, leaning in so close that Hawktalon could almost taste the fishy smell that came with his breath.

And then the medicine cat turned for home, starting with a couple staggering bounces, before picking up speed like the leanest warrior in the forest. _That Breezefall has yet many seasons of strength unlived._

"You better act quickly, Hawktalon," Buzzardtail reminded him. "We will follow you until nightfall tomorrow, and then we will part ways once more as rivals with opposing loyalties. Go now, while time is your friend, before Foxstar seizes it to his advantage."

Fawnspring padded close to her friend and surely, soon to be leader. Of course, if any cat were to bring them out of this darkness, it would be her kind, fun-loving, yet serious and quick-minded friend. "Except should we call you Hawkstar now?" she reminded him and her patrol warmly. She couldn't help but take a pawstep towards him until their pelts brushed against each other. She wanted him to know that she would be with him until the end – whatever troubles and turmoils his new clan faced, she would be there, as its forefront defence and strongest advocate. For Hawktalon, and for all their friends that were forever linked by their loyalty to each other – to the code.

"Yes, Hawks-oww my tail!" Birdleap's excited yowl was cut short by Owlflight's fast reaction in the only way he knew how.

"Not so loud," Owlflight hissed. "That's the best way to alert Foxstar, you mousebrain!"

Hawktalon felt the tensions and worries in his heart sink as he felt Fawnspring's closeness, both physically, and in the calm gaze that she fixed him with. He opened his mouth to voice his affection and support before suddenly realizing that Birdleap was indeed on the verge of causing a commotion. He blinked at Owlflight, and whispered his agreement to Owlflight's words. _Good call, we don't want to be Foxstar's crowfood before I even speak to Starclan again!_

"Buzzardtail's right. Back to camp! Gather all the cats!" he ordered, gaining confidence from the strength in his voice. He remembered Breezefall's words. Every cat that had fought beside him against Oakclan that day would follow his command and trust in his leadership – he just had to have the confidence and the skill to guide them.

The patrol rushed past the camp entrance, one after another in a flurry of dark and light coloured pelts. He paced briefly around camp, sweeping across the clearing and hoping that every cat would be close enough to hear his words. "Starclan has spoken! We have to leave this place, now. Hurry!" He circled around the make-shift dens, rapidly motioning to Reedpaw and Whitepaw to head towards the entrance. Catching Hawktalon's eye, Mistyfur clenched Silverkit tightly in her jaws and bound over to meet the patrol, pausing momentarily at the sight of Willowclan warriors, before dipping her head and making her way to the top of the hill, quieting Silverkit's complaints that she was almost an apprentice and could walk herself.

"Birdleap, Owlflight, gather all the herbs, we can't afford to lose any," Hawktalon instructed, and watched as the two warriors raced for the den in the corner, sheltered by shade and bramble. With no medicine cat, this was their only hope against disease and injury - of which he admitted grimly would surely come from the paws of Oakclan cats.

But something was still not quite right, and it was confirmed when his eyes met Fawnspring's while the two looked out upon this makeshift camp that both were all too happy to leave. She mouthed it, but he has already realized it a heartbeat before, without a single word. _The dawn patrol should have been back by now. Ripplefall and Pebblestep were nowhere to be found!_


	3. Chapter 2: I'm coming with you!

This time, Fawnspring beat Hawktalon to the heart-shattering announcement. "Has anyone seen Ripplefur or Pebblefur?" she called, allowing her sharp voice to ring across camp and down into the shadows. She sniffed around briefly. _Not a single fresh scent, they haven't come back! But they should be back by now…or we should have seen them!_

Faced with blank stares and empty faces - even more so from the Willowclan cats, Fawnspring sighed. _Follow their scent trail, trace their footsteps!_ They hadn't gone the way that Fawnspring had just come from, nor did they sense anything on their return trip back from meeting Finchstar.

"Maybe they just got lost – or found so much prey that they're having trouble bringing it back?" Reedpaw meowed weakly, trying to bring back at least a touch of optimism.

"But they're grown warriors!" Whitepaw was quick to protest, her good eye looking around frantically, but meeting nothing.

Birdleap let out a hiss of disgust, and the fierceness that edged his words caught even Fawnspring by surprise. "There's only one place they could have gone - I'd bet my four paws on it….and not by choice either."

Fawnspring was quick to meet Hawktalon's glance, hoping that he would have the confidence that she lacked. When they had trained as apprentices, he was the natural leader, with a quick mind to get them out of trouble. How she willed her dark tabby friend to say something - to say the right thing, to tell her exactly where they were! If anyone knew, it had to be him!

"I pray to StarClan not there," Hawktalon meowed grimly. "We'll just have to keep looking and hope that Ripplefall and Pebblefur are anywhere but with OakClan. Avoid all OakClan scents, be subtle, and don't look for a fight. That means you, Birdleap!"

Fawnspring opened her mouth to offer to lead the search, but closed it again as Owlflight beat her to the same words. Perhaps it was better that way - for Owlflight had speed that Fawnspring herself lacked. She knew that they had no other choice; they would not be leaving without two of their clan-mates, but it didn't stop her from dreading the possible bloodshed to come. They had great hopes and fierce spirits, but reality warned them that the greatest of thoughts and intentions would be hindered when faced with a whole clan full of cats hungry for revenge. If war broke out, they would be no match for the swarms and packs of warriors lurking within OakClan borders. But that wouldn't stop them - that couldn't stop them, for they fought as one, and there was no other time that Ripplefall and Pebblefur would need them more.

"Down here," Owlflight called, confirming her fears. As an apprentice, and even as a warrior, she had walked down that dirt path more times than she could recall, sometimes running, other times just taking a casual stroll, heart light with gossip and excitements. Other times, she felt only relief, like during her final assessment, when the squirrel and vole in her jaws tasted not like prey, but like the glory of being a warrior. An OakClan warrior. She now shuddered at the thought.

This time, was perhaps a thousand times more significant than when she cast away Fawnpaw and rose as Fawnspring, for she was certain that it would be a visit to OakClan camp, for the final time. The scent of her missing clan-mates were in fact leading them to OakClan, and she was determined to do everything in her power, to use her last inch of strength to pry them out of Foxstar's greedy claws. If they weren't too late. Either she would walk down this path once more with the company of her current patrol, and Ripplefall and Pebblefur, walk down vowing to never return, or, her fate would be to stay in OakClan forever, having fought to her last breath for freedom, for justice, for the clan-mates that would do the same for her.

Owlflight had turned back now, choosing to crouch by the undergrowth instead of moving forward, and he motioned with his tail for her to get down as well. "Hailstorm and Darkwhisker," Owlflight meowed, fixing his eyes on the silhouettes of the unmoving warriors that stood on both sides of the thorn-enforced entrance.

Thank StarClan! Hailstorm - the cat that had guided her apprentice days with a watchful eye, a helpful word and a gentle smile. He was like a second mentor to her, guiding her when her father was too busy ensuring that another restless apprentice – Hawkpaw, didn't get into too much trouble for his own good. He was family too – being littermates to her mother made her hope, even now, that he wouldn't betray her like the rest of OakClan. He had seen her through her days in the nursery, and when she was an apprentice alongside his own….

She was unafraid to make her presence known then, as she slipped out from the shadows that hid her presence, and stood to her full height, looking at Hailstorm but waiting for him to speak first. She watched nervously as his eyes widened with surprise, and then concern and perhaps even a pinch of fear - not for himself, but for her.

"Fawnspring, you're not supposed to be here!" he meowed urgently in warning, his voice low to avoid bringing forth attention from any of the other OakClan cats that just might be lurking around. He looked behind her now, as the few shadows behind her now began to move and join her side, looking at the OakClan guards with caution.

"You brought Owlflight, and Hawktalon…Fawnspring, you brought everyone! What are you doing? Do you really think Foxstar would not notice?"

Fawnspring shifted her glance over to the other guard who had strangely enough, kept his paws frozen to the ground whereas it might have been in his favour to turn tail and bolt back to camp to report everything to his leader. Darkwhisker's amber eyes were filled with a cold challenge, but the small, raven-coloured tom looked even skimpier when faced with the angry eyes of Fawnspring's own clan-mates. Cowardly maybe…or at least timid in comparison to the few ranks of angry warriors that were certainly not pleased to meet him. Even Reedpaw looked fiercer than usual, circling around Hawktalon, as if he was ready to unleash bursts of energy that would not be uncharacteristic of an apprentice.

"We're here because OakClan took two of our warriors. We know Pebblefur and Ripplefur are in camp, and no one is leaving until Foxstar releases them," Fawnspring told him, her voice breaking off into a sharp hiss at the end. How could Hailstorm not know - could he really just stand here blindly while her clan-mates were suffering the wrath of Foxstar's imprisonment?

Darkwhisker finally broke the silence, the lack of emotion in his voice making it cold and eerie. "You should really stop trying to make peace with Hailstorm here - we know that he's always going to be partial to all you traitors. We only kept him around because he can hunt better than two Ratscars combined. But not even he can save you now - senior warrior and whatnot, because you can take that up with Nightclaw and Stonefoot."

Fawnspring spat in disgust. They were lucky to have Hailstorm - lucky that the moons he spent as an OakClan warrior were enough to keep his loyalties rooted to OakClan…for the time being. Lucky that he wasn't there to witness the injustice to the WillowClan cats and could still be convinced that OakClan was worthy of his efforts. Clan rivalries and the ill sentiments of his clan-mates may have caused temporary divides in Hailstorm's friendship with Hawktalon and herself, but blood would always be thicker than the boundaries set by words and rules.

"Let me in then, and I _will_ speak to Nightclaw," Fawnspring hissed, not waiting for a reply before shoving herself past Darkwhisker and coming face to face with the camp she had left behind, now more than a moon ago. The familiarity and the memories hit her like a splash of water, and it took her a couple heartbeats to fully comprehend just how much had changed, and to believe that there was once a time where she looked at this place with both awe and love.

But things were different, very different now, as the cold leaf-fall breeze carried not only waves of chilly air, but also wariness, fear, tension and anger - all those things that shaped a chilly heart. Perhaps it was from the OakClan cats themselves, from the unease of Foxstar's harsh rule and Nightclaw's undeserved power or perhaps that was from -_there it was, Ripplefur and Pebblefur, in that den!_

Fawnspring was joined in camp by Owlflight, Hawktalon, Pebblefur, Reedpaw and Birdleap, and she could feel the tension, and anger that radiated from their pelts as they faced the camp they too were banished from. Would Foxstar order an attack? If he did, she was ready, and they had plenty of reinforcements just waiting for them outside camp.._even if they were Willowclan cats._

"What are you doing here?" a screech came from the left side. "Oh it's Hawktalon again, don't worry, we won't let you leave this time!"

"Relax, Ratscar, they came just as we wanted. In time to see Foxstar deal with Ripplefur and Pebblefur, am I right?" Nightclaw's voice was a snarl, and he approached the group with Smokefur and Troutfur at his tailstep.

"If a battle is what you want, a battle is what you'll get!" Hawktalon threatened, pushing his way forward until Nightclaw was within reach, and digging his claws into the earth. Fawnspring, as if it was instinct, bounded forward to join his side. She refused to let any cat lay a single claw on Hawktalon without feeling the wrath of her own. They needed Hawktalon, he was at the heart of their future, the future of their clan.

"You don't scare us, Nightclaw," Birdleap hissed, ready to leap into battle at Hawktalon's call. Give it another heartbeat or two, and he would have, if it wasn't from a sharp, alarming yowl that made every cat stop in their pawsteps. Fawnspring winced as she could hear the fierce swiping sounds of claws meeting fur, before it was drowned out by a screaming Stonefoot. He was a big cat, but where he was bestowed with strength, he was equally punished with a lack of talent, as Pebblefur skillfully weaved his way left and right, across and behind the larger tom-cat, rhythmically sending forward impactful strikes that made the bigger warrior look like a clumsy kit who's every move was just a heartbeat too late.

As the large grey warrior made a run for Foxstar's den, Pebblefur raced forward to join Hawktalon, Ripplefur not far behind. Stonefoot had managed to land one blow, for which Fawnspring could give him credit for - a gash that ran across the side of Pebblefur's pelt, although it would come far from dimming the flame in his eyes.

"You think you can leave just like that?" came a defiant hiss. Foxstar had brought the rest of his warriors, but Fawnspring couldn't help but notice that there was no return for Stonefoot! He would be cowering in the medicine cat's den for at least a few days, enough perhaps for both the fresh claw marks and fresh gossip of cowardice to fade. Both would leave scars however - on his pelt, and in his heart. At least that was a bit of satisfaction in the face of danger. It would perhaps be all they got, for behind Foxstar appeared Flamefoot, Leopardpelt, Pinepaw, Birdpaw, Shredfur, Oakfall, Dawnbreeze … too many cats for Fawnspring and her warriors to take on alone!

"You betrayed us, and there's no way my clan will let you forget it," Foxstar continued, obviously unfazed by the small group of driven warriors that surrounded Hawktalon. There was only so much that spirit could make up for when they lacked size. "You may rebel, but you forget the strength of OakClan!"

_No, Hawktalon! Don't attack, please, no!_ The thought echoed in Fawnspring's mind, but she did not dare to voice them. There was no way that Hawktalon could defeat Foxstar time after time, until each of his lives departed from him. Instead, however, Hawktalon simply opened his mouth to speak. "Now that we have Pebblefur and Ripplefur, we'll leave. If you don't let us, though, I will fight until my dying breath, but remember, I have the will of StarClan fighting with me!"

"I don't believe you!" Foxstar crackled in reply, his voice sending chills down Fawnspring's spine. "StarClan's not that mouse-brained, giving power to a cat like you - but of course you'd say that, because no OakClan cat here can dispute you."

"StarClan chose you as leader - just like how they can choose anyone else. If they've spoken, who are you to stand in the way?" Owlflight replied in defence, his claws unsheathed as he gazed coldly at Foxstar. "Or maybe you will - but will each of your warriors risk offending StarClan?"

These cats were once Fawnspring's clanmates, and now, even if their loyalties opposed hers, she knew that each had in their turn, commended their lives to the warrior code, to StarClan. Surely they knew - even if Foxstar didn't - that no clan-born cat would dare lie about their warrior ancestors, to use their name as a way to achieve personal gain. Few cats had done it before, and if it were anyone, it would not be Hawktalon and Owlflight who would bring back the trend. Both had strong morals, beliefs of right and wrong - after all, it was this moral duty that had compelled them to cast away their futures with OakClan.

And just like that, Fawnspring noticed that they were perhaps backing off - even just a little. Pinepaw and Leopardpelt were looking around at their clan-mates with unease, muttering something inaudible to her, but gave no hint at any kind of eagerness to attack. There were many that wanted nothing but cold, hard revenge on the traitors that chose to betray them in favour of WillowClan….or so they said, but few that were willing to clash with their warrior ancestors to do it. There was at least that bit of shared loyalty engraved in them all. She looked up at the sky, wondering if her warrior ancestors were watching them now. Who were the cats that brought Hawktalon his message, and could they see the intentions of the OakClan cats, and persuade them to let Fawnspring go?

"Let them go," a new voice meowed, making its way into the crowd. It was Sloefur, the medicine cat. His pawsteps were steady, and his gaze unwavering, as his amber eyes swept over the cats in the clearing, before finally landing on Foxstar. He dipped his head to his leader. "OakClan is stronger without them, this is a battle we can avoid fighting. What's a clan without loyalty? Do you want traitors in your clan?"

_Sloefur was the medicine cat! Did he really think they were traitors for helping Willowclan? For wanting to leave? As the one that walked closest to StarClan, surely he would've known of the dreams sent to Hawktalon! He might not approve - but he would carry out StarClan's wishes, would he not?_

"Sloefur's right," Eagletail meowed, jumping forward to defend her brother when the other OakClan cats stood in silence, unsure whether to follow their leader, or their medicine cat, or if they dared - perhaps their own heart. "If they don't want to be with OakClan, then do we not waste more cats and blood trying to keep them here? Let them fend for themselves, on their own, and we'll fight our battles when they threaten those that are loyal to OakClan!"

Fawnspring wondered if Eagletail spoke those words because she firmly believed them deep inside - or because family outweighed clan, and she opposed herself in order to protect his brother when no other cat would.

"We lost our whole supply of herbs treating cats from the Willowclan battle. To fight again would be to put injured OakClan cats at risk, including yourself!" the medicine cat added, disapproval apparent in his stern voice.

_Was there a lack of herbs because Lakeshine had been slipping them away to Hawktalon? No, she was doing a great injustice to Sloefur! He was an experienced medicine cat of many moons – of course he had to have noticed if his apprentice AND his herbs were going missing. But if Sloefur knew, then that must mean that he approved – or at least, at least he didn't give away Lakeshine's secret! He didn't stop her, report her…he just let it happen even when his loyalty should have pushed him to act in the best interest of OakClan! But he was a medicine cat - and medicine cats often acted in the best interest of all the clans…_ Fawnspring said a silent word of thanks to Lakeshine, who had risked her life for the safety of the former OakClan cats…and to Sloefur, for protecting their secrets! Just then, she spotted the silver tabby heading out from the medicine-cats' den. Their eyes met, but Lakeshine said nothing, choosing only to pad over to Sloefur's side.

"My kits need me," Dawnbreeze meowed simply, as if she was losing interest in what was going on. As if two traitorous warriors were not worth fighting for. "They're the future of the clan, not these traitors! We really don't need more mouths to feed." The black and white queen, with one last look of disgust, turned away from the potential battle and made her way back to the nursery, still muttering to herself.

Leopardpelt, who had herself been a queen, spoke as well. "My apprentice is still recovering from the WillowClan battle. Birdpaw will not fight this time." She wrapped her tail around Birdpaw protectively as if he was still a kit – her kit.

"Hawktalon's not worth my claws, or my energy," Smokefur meowed, expressing his distaste, but at the same time, his unwillingness to fight. He looked like he was trying to hold back a yawn, obviously displeased, but maybe not because of the battle that could very well still happen, but because all the commotion in the middle of camp was disrupting him from basking in the sun and taking a nice nap after. All the OakClan cats must be tired from fighting Willowclan – they had all tasted the bitter feeling of losing clan-mates and the harsh reality of battle.

Foxstar looked around as his patrol of warriors seemed to disintegrate and head their own ways despite having not issued an order to disband. The few that stood by him seemed at the very least, uneasy, and definitely not looking forward to their leader's command of war. Without his warriors' trust and loyalty, even a great leader would be nothing but a cat with a few extra lives.

"Fine, let them do whatever they want - just make sure they get out of here!" he yowled, obviously frustrated at the lack of support, and embarrassed for the blow that his pride had taken, having to watch his own warriors hesitate and walk away in front of Hawktalon.

_They were your clan-mates, your apprentices and your warriors!_Fawnspring wanted to protest, but she held her tongue. Foxstar was letting them go – and that was more than she could have ever bargained for. She had known Foxstar to be harsh and unforgiving, but it was only today - that she really saw the ice that chipped away at his heart. Regardless, it wouldn't matter now - for they were free at last! Free to seek their own destinies, their own peaceful lives.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nightclaw hissed, before jumping on top of Owlflight with claws unsheathed and knocking him off his paws.

_No, not now!_ Fawnspring rushed over to her clan-mate's side, pushing to free Owlflight from Nightclaw's grasp. There wasn't much she could do though without shedding blood and triggering a full-blown battle. In the end, it wasn't her claws that released Owlflight, but rather, the annoyed hissing from the OakClan leader.

"You're my deputy, not some mouse-brained kit, how dare you disobey my orders!"

Foxstar had put Nightclaw to shame in front of all of OakClan, traitors included, a mighty insult to Nightclaw's pride and power within the clan. Now Foxstar would have company when it came to being an embarrassment to watch. Meanwhile, the dark-grey tom seemed to shrink in size as he obeyed his leader and slipped away into the brambles, his leader retreating with a couple quick movements of his paws not long after.

"Mark my words, these cats deserve to die!" he howled before turning away from the group.

"Let's go!" Hawktalon hissed the order in the clearing, keeping his voice as low as possible to avoid any further attention from OakClan. They would leave now, as soon as possible, before any of the questioning OakClan cats changed their minds and came racing after them. It was the only opportunity, the only peace they would ever get from their former clan, and they couldn't let themselves do anything other than savour it. "Will you be okay?" His eyes were now fixed on Pebblefur and Ripplefall, praying that they had the strength to at least take themselves far away from OakClan, into safety before their strength gave out. The sooner they left OakClan, the better, and besides, Mistyfur and Silverkit were waiting with Whitepaw.

"Get out now, talk later," Pebblefur assured him, his voice at least strong and calm despite the dangers that they had just narrowly escaped from moments before.

Without another look at OakClan camp, Birdleap made for the exit, and were quickly followed by Reedpaw and Owlflight, and then Pebblefur and Ripplefur, with Fawnspring and Hawktalon taking up the rear.

"Come on, we can walk a little faster," Hawktalon meowed, flicking her shoulder with his tail. She didn't realize that she was holding back her clan-mates! _Sorry!_ She nodded to Hawktalon, breathing in his strength and warmth, before following him to the camp exit. For the last time. They had survived. They had escaped. They were okay.

Fawnspring was right at the exit to camp when a soft voice stopped her, so faint that she wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't calling her name, and if the scent was so familiar.

"Fawnspring, wait up! A cat can only walk so fast!" It was Lakeshine, running to catch up to Fawnspring, but ever so silently, as if she was stalking a mouse! Fawnspring stopped in her paws to wait for the silver tabby, just happy to see her friend again, for the last time in a long time.

Lakeshine's words caught Fawnspring by surprise. "I'm coming with you," she whispered softly. "Quick, before Foxstar notices and objects!"

Fawnspring eyed Lakeshine carefully. _Are you sure? How could she make a decision, just like that?_ She opened her mouth to protest, but one look at Lakeshine's eyes gave her all the answers she needed.

"OakClan has Sloefur, but you need me." Lakeshine meowed, if Fawnspring wasn't already convinced.

She remembered Pebblefur's words. _Get out now, talk later._ He was right, there would be a better time for questions - all the time in the world, but right now, their main focus would be to get as far away from OakClan as possible.

She nudged Lakeshine in front of her, before they bounded out of OakClan camp, only to be stopped by Hailstorm and Darkwhisker. _What did they want now? Would she be able to say goodbye to Hailstorm…the only family she had left?_

Fawnspring walked past them, as if they had gone completely unnoticed, until her nose was filled more with the sweet scent of Mistyfur, and the damp scent of WillowClan, and less with that of the clan she was leaving behind, before stopping to look back. Hailstorm had followed them, and then behind him still, the reluctant Darkwhisker, who looked antsy and eager to return to camp.

"You're leaving, Fawnspring," Hailstorm stated simply. "You're leaving the clan you grew up in."

She didn't know how to reply. Hailstorm was right, she had grown up as an OakClan warrior, but that was not where her loyalties lie. Before they died, Fawnspring's mother and father were both loyal OakClan cats, her father dying in battle again Willowclan themselves. But OakClan didn't want her anymore, nor did she want the clan. Her parents - her ancestors that walked with OakClan in the starry realms….she hoped that they would understand her decision and respect her choice. For it was the only one she had - the only one that would keep her attached to the clan life that she so firmly believed in. "I am," she meowed, albeit a little awkwardly. "My heart leads me to where my clan-mates are."

Hailstorm said nothing for many heartbeats, only fixing his stern green gaze upon Fawnspring. _Was that a hint of pride, or disappointment she saw?_

Finally, he padded to Fawnspring's side, touching noses with her, and she breathed in his scent. She had missed him, after he treated her, for their safety, like an unfamiliar stranger for the past moon. The same eyes, the same gestures that were cold and stony that very morning were now filled with confidence and pride. And perhaps hope.

"I'm coming with you," he meowed finally, affirming where his loyalties lie. "I hope you know that everything I've done was to protect you. Sometimes, the only way to find your threats and enemies is to take a step closer."

He hadn't fought in the Willowclan battle, and to protect them all, he had masked a loyalty to OakClan – for he couldn't ask to be banished, could he? Instead, he had kept watch in silence from within the camp, and had helped in the ways he saw were safe, with the unwavering loyalty and steadiness of a warrior with his experience. She herself had been young and unaware, but Fawnspring was beginning to understand now. Hailstorm had given himself the hardest task of all - of assessing the dangers and threats by pretending to be one.

Darkwhisker stuttered in shock. "Hailstorm? Lakeshine, you too?" The young warrior stuttered in disbelief, although once again, his cowardice hindered him from acting on it, telling him that he was staring into an invitation towards defeat. Instead, he could only let out a hiss of displeasure, before backing away, albeit it seemed like he wasn't too keen on returning to camp and being relieved of his guard duties either.

"A medicine cat cares for all cats, and that extends beyond OakClan," Lakeshine's voice was soft, but her tone was firm, steadily meeting Darkwhisker's gaze before running after the clan-mates that she had missed for a whole moon!

"You can tell Foxstar, or not. It's up to you," Hailstorm meowed, before resting his tail on Fawnspring's shoulder, and motioning forward to where their new clan-mates waited for them. Holding back a purr and the excitement of having her mother's brother alongside her in the new clan, Fawnspring raced forward into the life her new clan had waiting for her. For once, it wasn't fear, or uncertainty that tugged at her heart, but hope, bright and radiant, hope for a new future with Hawktalon, Hailstorm, Whitepaw and all the cats of MapleClan. The cats that she would hunt and fight amongst, until she breathed her last._Her clan, her real clan._


	4. Chapter 3: True Beginnings

"Look, this is where Oakclan territory ends, the rest is ours now," Owlflight meowed, taking the lead with his swift pawsteps.

Fawnspring looked around her, she knew it and her clan-mates did too. They had just passed the Oakclan scent borders, which means they were free, free to form their own clan as Finchstar had promised. All the land, the shelter from the trees, the sweet scent of prey, it was all theirs to conquer.

"What do we do now?" Reedpaw meowed, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Rest your paws and listen to Hawktalon, you'll need it." Fawnspring looked proudly at the young apprentice, admiring the strength in his blue eyes, but also figuring that the young apprentice was more tired than he gave hint to. He would make a great warrior – a great warrior of her clan someday.

"Mistyfur also needs to rest her paws, as does Whitepaw and Streampaw, who came to us all the way from Willowclan," Hailstorm reminded her.

Whitepaw hobbled forward to join Reedpaw, and hopped around defensively. "I'm just as strong as Reedpaw, I'll be fine, I promise!"

"Just as fine as Reedpaw means you both need to rest!" Hawktalon beckoned to his warriors, thankful that Oakclan had let them leave in peace.

"I think we'll stay put for the time being. Pebblefur needs to have that gash looked at, and Ripplefur, you're still shaken up too. Owlflight and Birdleap, will you explore the territory and report back to me?"

"We can do something too." Buzzardtail stepped forward with his clan-mates. Streampaw looked like she had too much excitement in her four paws and would go hunting for Buzzardtail's tail if there wasn't something else to keep her occupied.

Hawktalon dipped his head in thanks. "Hunting, maybe. See if you can catch a scent of prey down that way. The path close to the peninsula, you shouldn't meet any predators there."

Fawnspring waited for the Willowclan cats to take their leave before jabbing Hawktalon with a forepaw.

"What?"

"You forgot me!"

"How about you just sit there and make yourself a mossy nest?" Hawktalon suggested, flicking to a pile of ferns with his tail.

"No thanks, not me! By the time I finish making it, you'll plop down and take another nap before I have a chance to enjoy it myself."

"By the time you finish it, everyone else will be asleep from waiting!"

"Will you two stop acting like a pair of overgrown apprentices?" This time, the voice was deeper, coming from Hailstorm who added an exaggerated sigh for good measure. "Or have you forgotten your warrior names?"

_If Starclan permits, he won't have his warrior name for much longer. And it won't be a downgrade either._

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being an apprentice!" Whitepaw padded to her mentor's side in defence. "Fawnspring's great!" Reedpaw muttered to himself in agreement.

"There is, when the two apprentices are not you two, but your mentors!" Hailstorm pointed out with a twinkle in his eye.

Fawnspring let out a gentle purr. It was good to see the renewed enthusiasm in her clan-mates, even if it was at her expense.

"We'd like to report that there are fresh scents of anything but prey." The patrol that Hawktalon sent forward had returned, and Owlflight carried a squirrel in his jaws.

"We found fox scents, an old den, maybe, but it was at least a moon or two old. Definitely stale, but we can take the apprentices there for training to scare them a bit."

"A fox doesn't scare me! I'll rip its fur off!" Reedpaw protested.

"And if it doesn't scare you, you have the brain of a mouse." Whitepaw pushed Reedpaw lightly, not yet realizing the truth in her words.

"Come on!" Hawktalon made the call and padded forward. "I'd like to move on and see if we can find a camp today, if Pebblefur and Mistyfur are well rested."

"I'll lead the way! Come on, Whitepaw, we can show them that there's nothing wrong with being apprentices! I'll be fiercer than any warrior, including that one over there!" Reedpaw pointed his tail to Hawktalon before running forward.

"You mean especially that one!" Whitepaw hobbled to chase after Reedpaw, even though she knew that with her injured leg, there was no way she was ever going to be faster than her tabby friend.

"Don't think about leading if you can't outrun Owlflight!" Hailstorm shoved the younger warrior forward, motioning for him to keep the apprentices in check, only to see Owlflight bolt forward and run way past the apprentices, showing no signs of stopping. _This is not supposed to be a race!_

"They're all turning out to be apprentices!" Hawktalon sighed.

"It takes one to know one," Hailstorm chimed in.

_Hey, not helping here!_ Fawnspring called after the bunch of mouse-brained cats not watching where they were going, before breaking into a full on chase herself.

"I won! I won!" Owlflight's loud yowl echoed across the forest, sending birds soaring into the air. "Now Reedpaw has to stay an apprentice forever!"

"Hey, that's not fai-"

"No, furball!" Up ahead, Fawnspring could see the playful shoving between the older warrior and the feisty apprentice, but she wasn't prepared for what came after that.

"I found the camp! This can be the camp!"

"I want to see it too!" Streampaw ran up to catch the two Mapleclan apprentices while Hawktalon looked around him. _It couldn't be that easy – or could it?_

"You'll never know until you find out." Fawnspring shrugged her shoulders and motioned her friend forward. At least it could be a temporary camp, better than nothing.

Upon making her way forward, Fawnspring laid her eyes upon Owlflight's discovery. It was….well for now it was just okay, she supposed. Location-wise, she figured that it was better than most, away from the shore, but close enough that a swampy marsh bordered the edge. Good enough for bedding, she supposed. From where she was standing, there was a decent slope, and there was a hill that would make do for a look-out. On the other side, the brambles and gentle scatter of whispering willows, gave way to a scatter of rocks – highrock maybe, and then beyond that, a ravine and stream that could be climbed by jumping from rock to rock. Once Mapleclan had more capable warriors, she could envision two cats on guard, one on each side and the heart of the clan in the center.

"Looks like your apprentice didn't get excited for nothing." She turned to look at Hawktalon who seemed to lighten up a tad.

"Well, we built one camp, we can build another one, can't we," Hawktalon meowed, giving his approval – or at least somewhat of one. He wasn't looking forward to the work, but it was a start, something to hope for.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, isn't it, Owlflight? Look, it's at least twice as good as our old one! I was sick of being cramped up in those old damp brambles all day long! I'll race you down there!" Taking his mentor's words for approval, he bounded down in a flurry of fur and paws, scrambling until he landed awkwardly at the bottom and began to circle around the bushes and rocks.

"Bramble indeed," Hawktalon noted. "Looks like our Reedpaw has volunteered to clear it all out. Anyone interested? Streampaw? Fawnspring?"

"I'm not done building my nest from earlier," Fawnspring meowed flatly.

Together, they made their way down to check out Owlflight's discovery. "What do you think? It's not bad, is it?" Hawktalon matched Fawnspring's pawsteps as they poked their heads around, circling back and forth. The small crevices in the ravine would make for good places to store herbs, except the lack of an actual den for Lakeshine would be a bit of a problem. Bramble was everywhere – and right now it was proving to be more of a concern than solution for someone was going to have to drag it all out. The entrance, ahh, the entrance, Fawnspring would have to convince Reedpaw and Whitepaw to do something more than teasing all day if they were to keep out any kind of intruders.

"Owww that was my tail, mousebrain, mousebrain!" Fawnspring turned to see Birdleap bounce back from Reedpaw apologetically as the latter's fur bristled.

Okay, I suppose they do more than tease each other all day.

_Sure didn't take long for Reedpaw to make this home…but how long would it take everyone else?_ It seemed like nearly every cat had found a suitable place to rest their paws for now, except would they really know how effective camp was until they were under attack?

"Hawktalon," Mistyfur padded forward, finally allowing Silverkit to walk on her own four paws again after carrying her well past sun-high. If she was finally turning her eye to something other than Silverkit's safety, did that mean that she approved of the camp? Or maybe she was just too tired, worn out from not just the events of today, but since before Foxstar banished her. Mistyfur was young, too young to be raising a litter of kits by herself in the brisk of such uncertainty. Fawnspring had already been a warrior for 4 moons when little Mistypaw became Mistyfur, making the strong-spirited queen younger than she herself. Teased, tormented and shunned from her old clan-mates for her resilient silence on the identity of the father, she had only proceeded to lose even more. No amount of heart or drive managed to keep those kits away from Starclan, for she had lost one before it breathed its first, and yet another in the aftermath of the battle.

_And that's why she guards Silverkit like a hawk. She puts the love of all three into Silverkit's tiny body, because she can't see herself losing any more than she already has, and because she is all she has!_

"You'll make a great leader, Hawktalon. You've led us out of the greatest danger Silverkit will hopefully ever face!" she told him, before turning and calling the silver tabby forward. "Why don't you tell him yourself?" Mistyfur bent down to stick her nose in her fluffy kitten's fur, sighing softly.

"Are you really going to be our leader? Will you make me an apprentice now and teach me to hunt?"

If Hawktalon was going to lead his clan through thick and thin, he would have to gain the confidence, from the youngest to the oldest, and it would most definitely start with this one, if not the dusty snowball beside him.

"I'll try my best to be your leader, young one," Hawktalon looked closely at the small kit. Her paws will surely take her to brighter days, brighter than the ones in which she was born. _And I will protect you with every inch of my fur, with every claw and word, for your sake….and your mother's._

"All requests for apprenticeships must go through the mother. That's my new rule!"

Silverkit looked at Hawktalon, and then back at her mother, showing obvious distress in her eyes. "That means I'll never get to leave camp, ever!"

"I'll let you go eventually," Mistyfur reassured her. "But not a second too soon, not even if Hawktalon asks!" She smiled warmly at Hawktalon , for soon Silverkit would be his responsibility and they both knew it.

"But I'll hunt for you, and learn how to fight all the intruders, and then I'll come back and sleep with you in the nursery so you won't be lonely!"

"Ahh the nursery, what I came to talk to you about." Mistyfur pointed to the far corner where the ravine curved over and gently shielded a couple fern bushes. "Silverkit and I think we found a spot where the nursery could be. We'll be making our nests there, and I'll let you know what we think after that!"

_A nursery, of course! No one was going to be in rebuilding mode if the warriors waking early for the dawn patrol were going to be bothered by the high-pitched mewing of kits, and Silverkit would never be able to close her eyes with the constant footsteps of warriors in and out. _The warriors could make do for a day or two without proper dens, and the apprentices didn't seem to have any trouble basking away in the corner, with Reedpaw taking the lead. Silverkit would have to be kept extra warm though as the chilly winds of leaf-fall were hinting at giving way to a cold leaf-bare.

"That's great, let me help you," Fawnspring offered. "Rowanfur, Owlflight, will you lend us a paw?" She called out to the two toms who seemed to have at least more than a scattered ounce of energy left and watched as they appeared from the brambles.

"Was helping Hailstorm build the entrance," Rowanfur reported. "We're using him as a guideline."

Fawnspring wasn't surprised. _He was a big cat, and patient enough to not run away while the cats built around him._

She told them about Mistyfur's idea of building the nursery. Perhaps she shouldn't have chosen Rowanfur, for he was slowly becoming familiar, a little too familiar with what could very well be the heart of their camp. But who else was there? _Finchstar won't betray us. She gave us her word._

"Down here, we're going to need thorns, and maybe just pull over some of the dried bramble for nests. But also something for cover. Maybe ask the others warriors if they've seen anything that will be good shelter or protection."

"And you, lazy furball." Fawnspring gently placed a paw on Hawktalon's tail, as if he was an excited apprentice who couldn't be kept in place. "What are you going to do?"

"Look for thorns. Ones that are even more prickly than the one that's gotten my tail right now."

He motioned to the two cats she had called forward and began backing up Fawnspring's description with more intricate details and orders.

_Good, they were building their first den! That was the first step to building a camp, wasn't it, well…other than actually making the decision to stay and build. And they were starting with the nursery, for the most fragile, most delicate part of their clan, all of which was encompassed in Silverkit's tiny frame._

She followed Mistyfur and Silverkit back to the anticipated nursery, keeping an eye on the enthusiastic kit who still seemed to have energy to spare, and giving her worry-filled mother a much needed break.

Her other eye was trying to catch a glimpse of Hawktalon, to direct her towards where a few faint echoes of his voice may be heard. He seemed to be giving brief orders and mumbling his approval, like a true leader inspecting the progress of his clan. Except maybe now wasn't the time, because maybe he had somewhere to go tomorrow. Somewhere that would bring just as much security as their very first den.


End file.
